goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
School Dropout of Resistance
School Dropout of Resistance is School Dropout Squad Organization Known as School Dropout Squad. They are the Hero of High School Dropout and College Dropout to Fight the Enemies the UTUBETROLL POLICE,Unhuman Species,PDAF,DEPED,North Korea,MNLF,Troublemakers,Bad User,Criminal and Terrorist. This list of secondary school dropouts consists of noteworthy people who left high school, or an equivalent institution, without having graduated. It does not include those who never attended a secondary school to begin with, and so excludes all individuals who lived prior to the first implementations of the concept ofsecondary education at the end of the 18th century. It does include students who were expelled, rather than dropping out voluntarily, and it also includes those who dropped out but later re-enrolled and graduated, or received an honorary diploma later in life. As secondary education has become dramatically more common over the years, the number of secondary school dropouts has increased as well. Additionally, failure to graduate has become much more noteworthy and stigmatizing in the eyes of many than it was in the 19th and early 20th centuries, although there are a number of dropouts who nevertheless later went on to become successful in a variety of fields. Although secondary schools in different countries have a number of significant differences, there are enough similarities for some grouping to be possible. Most secondary schools begin in 7th grade at the earliest, and end in 12th grade at the latest, though there are exceptions. Secondary school is also mandatory until a certain age (usually between 15 and 18) in most countries, unlike higher education institutions, which as a result have fewer attendees and fewer college dropouts. Secondary school dropouts have also become much more common than primary school dropouts, though in the past it was not unusual to receive only a few years of formal education at best. British secondary school drop outs are those who left school without any qualifications or those who left before the age of 16. In the UK school system, pupils do not "graduate," nor do they receive degrees; only university students can graduate and obtain degrees. High School Dropout of Resistance * Michael Caine * Christian Bale * Avril Lavigne * Tom Cruise * Johnny Depp * Millia Jovovich * Kelsey Grammer * Russell Crowe * Robert Downey JR. * Sharlto Copley * Wolfgang Puck * Peter jackson * Collin Farrel * Matthew Marsden * Al Pacino * James Spader * Rick Tews * Daniel Padilla * Michelle Rodriguez * Taylor Swift College Dropout of Resistance * Channing Tatum * Will Smith * Sam Worthigton * Brad Pitt * Josh Duhamel * Ryan Reonolds * PSY * Matt Damon * Steve Jobs * Jessica Biel * Kate Beckinsale * Jackin Chan﻿ * Robin Padilla﻿ * Jenny McCarthy﻿ * Taylor Jolicoeur ﻿Anti- College of Resistance * Bruno Mars * Hunter Hayes * Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion/SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL * Bebe Buell * V. V. Brown * Dennis Washington * Ashley Tisdale * Annis Curtis * Mark Wahlberg Former High School Dropout of Resistance and Former College Dropout of Resistance * Mark Wahlberg(Former High School Dropout of Resistance) * Enimem * Manny Pacquiao(Former High School Dropout) * Annis Curtis(Former High School Dropout of Resistance and a Anti College of Resistance) * Marlon Brando(Revived as an Alien Zombie ) Category:Organization Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Troublemaker Category:Anti-Criminals Category:Anti-Decepticons Category:Non-Element Humanoids Category:Humanoid Hunter Killers Category:Human Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Awesome Characters Category:Gunners Category:Non troublemakers Category:Actors Category:School Dropout of RESISTANCE Category:College Dropout of RESISTANCE Category:College Dropout Category:High School Dropout of Resistance Category:Actor Category:Hero Teams Category:Warren's Enemy Category:Warren Enemy